something worth coming back to
by Mosquito
Summary: Muler and scully spend some time together and mulder's leaving


Title:Something Worth Coming Back To  
Author: Mosquito  
Date:  
  
Dana Scully walked into her office located in the Quantico   
compound. She was ready for anything. . . or so she thought. Opening   
the door to which she worked behind, she noticed a bunch of roses.   
Half red and half white. The suprise took her almost immediately.   
Names ran through her mind. . . Frohike, Pendrell, that guy in VC.   
She couldn't remember. She looked at the lovely   
bouquet. She hoped that they stood for love and friendship.   
Now that she didn't work with 'Spooky Mulder' on the X-Files,  
guys were hitting on her regularly.  
Reaching for her desk, she picked up the card. She read it   
and smiled.  
  
To Seven years of friendship.  
Happy Anniversary.  
F. Mulder  
  
  
Mulder.   
"So, you like them I take it." A voice came from behind her.   
She swirled around to see the smile she had grown to know and   
love.  
"They're beautiful, Mulder."  
"Good, so where do you want to go out for dinner?"  
"Hmm, how about Malay?"  
"Malay?" He inquired.  
"Yeah, there's a great restaurant in Georgetown. Just about   
ten minutes from my place."  
"Sure. I'll come by at seven. What's the dress?"  
"Formal, this is a place where you take you're business a  
ssociates, if you know what I mean."  
"Got it. Till then." With a smile he walked away.  
She was really   
lucky, because there was very little to do that day anyway.  
  
***  
  
Dana sat at her dressing table. She wanted to put her hair   
up, but didn't know how. She settled with a French twist, Grabbing   
her earrings she put them on.. She then took off her necklace. She   
fumbled through her drawer for something to wear instead. She found   
a green choker that went well with her dress. Her hair would defiantly   
draw attention to it. She looked at her lap as she struggled to get   
it fastened.  
Just then a pair of hands came to hers. She let go of the   
necklace, and waited. The soft warm hands fastened the necklace   
around her neck and then came to rest on her shoulders.  
Dana then felt lips, warm, soft, smooth, slightly wet, and   
loving touch the back of her neck. She shivered. Then pulling herself   
together, she lifted her head. She knew who she hoped it would be.   
It probably was him, but she needed to look anyway. She looked passed   
herself through the mirror, and sure enough, standing two meters tall   
was Fox William Mulder, the love of her life.  
She had wanted to tell him so much, but she would rather die   
than tell him first. If something was going to happen between them,   
she wouldn't be the one to make the first move.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hi," she answered his greeting. There was a moment of   
embarrassing silence, which Dana decided to break. "I made   
reservations for seven thirty."  
"Well, we best be going then."   
She nodded and got up.   
Mulder then noticed the dress she was wearing. "Oh, God,   
Dana. You look beautiful."  
"Mulder, Will you do me a favor?" Dana quickly asked.  
"Anything for you, Scully."  
"Don't call me Scully."  
If she had taken him by surprise, he hadn't showed it. He   
simply nodded and showed her his arm. She took it and let him lead   
her to the restaurant.  
  
***  
  
"You regret anything from our seven years as friends and   
partner's?" He asked her.  
She thought for a moment, and then finally answered: "No.   
Well, I could have lived without that fluke man, and I could have   
done without the cancer and the loss of three months, but no. How   
about you, Mulder?" She looked deep into his eyes, to make sure he   
wouldn't hide anything from her.  
He in turn looked down onto the table. "Yeah, I do."  
He had startled her. Her eyes went wild.   
He cut off her train of thought. "I don't regret anything   
that happened, well, I mostly don't." The he looked back at her.   
"I regret what didn't happen."  
Just then the waiter came back with the bill. He signed it,   
and got up to leave.  
He helped her with her coat, and then shrugged into his own.   
He then proceeded to escort her out of the restaurant with his hand   
at the small of her back; her favorite place for it to be.  
They started walking back towards Dana's apartment. Halfway   
there Dana changed her mind and turned the corner.  
"Um, Scu- Dana," he corrected himself, "Your apartment is   
this way."  
"Yeah, I know, Mulder. I don't want to go home. Let's go for   
a walk."  
"Okay. Where do you want to go?" He asked.  
"Let's go to the park." Dana said slipping her hand into his.   
"You know Mulder, you should tell me what's bugging you."  
He gave her a surprised look.  
"Come on Mulder," she continued, "after working with you for   
seven years, I know you all too well. Well, I'd like to think   
that I do."  
"There's nothing wrong."  
"Yes there is. I can see it in anything and everything that   
you do. You've been very quiet. So what's up?"  
"I'm getting transferred. Monday morning, I'm supposed to   
report to Special Agent Michael Kasp, Miami Florida."  
Dana stopped walking and looked into his eyes. "Oh, Mulder,   
it' not that bad. Hey, think of it this way. All you have to worry   
about is rain. It doesn't snow, freeze, or sleet. Weekends you can   
go to the beach and work on you're tan. Then when you get called in,   
you go, finish the case and walk right back out. Hey, I don't even   
think they wear suits to work. I'm jealous."  
With success she got him to smile. "Yeah, well, even though   
there's that to want, I don't want to go." He commented.  
"I know what you mean, Mulder. The FBI doesn't hold the   
interest that it once had."  
"Scully, you're not going to . . . um . . . leave, are you?"  
"I've been thinking about it a lot, Mulder. I don't know. I   
could just become a medical examiner. I don't need to be in the FBI   
to cut bodies up on a regular basis." There was an uncomfortable   
silence between them, for what seemed like ages. "I've been thinking   
of joining the corner's office. I don't want to attend the living. I   
don't know how to. I've been dealing with the dead for a long time   
now. I don't think I want to change, but further more, I don't think   
I can."  
By this time they had reached the park. They walked along the   
riverbank.   
Then Dana continued. "How about you, Mulder? What are you   
going to do? Are you going to go to Florida?"  
He was quiet for the longest time. She let him rummage   
through his mind for the appropriate answer. She followed him, as he   
headed to a tree and leaned on it. Finally he spoke. "I don't want   
to, unless, I have a reason to come back."  
Scully thought. He confused look was not missed by   
him, as he was looking for it. Mulder had expected her not to   
understand.  
He smiled. Then falling on one knee, he took out of his pocket   
a box. He removed the ring from it while saying, "You, Dana. I want   
you to be the reason that I come back. You, and only you: I love you,   
I have for the longest time. Will you marry me?"  
Her eyes were wide open. Any sleepiness that she once might   
have had was all gone. Her heart rate was accelerating. Her knees   
were shaking and her body trembled. Yet, instead of being worried   
about anything, she was damnably happy. She smiled on of her special   
smiles, which she kept just for him. "I won't marry a man, if I   
haven't kissed him before." She responded.  
The expression she received from his face was that of a four   
year old receiving the perfect Christmas present. His face just lit   
up.  
Standing up, he moved closer to her. Dana just stood there   
and waited. She looked deep into his eyes. Then swooping down, she   
watched him capture his lips. Yet the minute their lips touched her   
eyes closed. His lips were the same as before. Soft. Wet. Warm.   
Smooth. Gentle. Loving.  
Releasing her lips he looked at her. "And. . . . "  
"Hmm," She thought out loud. "Let me run you through my pro's   
and con's list . . .. Intelligent, kind, loving, careful,   
understanding, thoughtful, handsome, romantic, a good kisser, yada,   
yada, yada . . ."  
"Yada, yada, yada?" He asked.  
"Fine, be that way . . . excreta. Hmm, lets see, a ditcher,   
self-centered, messy, unorganized, and much more."  
"Much more?" he inquired.  
"Okay, not much more, but there's probably some more bad   
things about you, that I just can't think of at the moment.   
Therefore, after reviewing the evidence at hand, I have   
concluded . . . " She was playing with his mind, and enjoying it.  
He on the other hand was going to jump up and down from   
anticipation. "That . . . " he pushed.  
"That . . ." she restated, "it is proper for Dana Katherine   
Scully to marry Fox William Mulder."  
He was so happy. He picked her up and swung her in the air.   
She consequently wrapped her legs around him. He in turn, started to   
go round in circles. Stopping, he then pulled out his phone. He   
brought both of them to sit on the ground. He dialed a number that   
Dana knew all to well . . . Her mother's.  
"Hey Mrs. Scully, It's Fox."  
"Fox, How are you? Where's Dana, is she alright."  
"Dana? Oh, I think she's doing very well at the moment.   
Just called to tell you that we are getting married."  
Dana could hear her mother scream. "I knew it. I did. That   
is that you would get together. Ah well, I lost $20 to Charlie, but   
I've got $50 from Bill. I said that you wouldn't get engaged this   
year, and Bill said that you wouldn't get married to Fox at all."  
"WHAT! You bet on me?!" Dana yelled.  
"Well, yes," Mrs. Scully continued. "Actually, Charlie and I   
married you off to Mulder last Christmas. Bill thought he'd hang on.   
He thought that you and Tom still had a chance."  
"Tom Colton?" Mulder enquired.  
"Yes. I told him, that he had to be mad. That Dana would never   
marry someone as narrow minded as Tom. Yet, he seemed to things that   
Dana wouldn't marry someone as crazy minded as Fox. Of coarse, I   
stood up for Fox, saying that he didn't know anything about Fox,   
yada, yada, yada."  
"Thank you Mrs. Scully."  
"It's Mom to you Fox, and you're very welcome. Now I can go   
into my basement and find the invitations that I had made four years   
ago. And the guest list . . . Oh, this is going to be so much fun.   
Have to go, loves . . . I've got a wedding to take care of. It'll be   
in . . . um . . . April. That gives me 4 months. Have to go and call   
Charlie and Bill. Bye bye."  
Mulder and Scully were laughing after Mrs. Scully had hung up.   
After that, they called everyone they could think of, to tell the   
news of the attended marriage.  
  
END 


End file.
